


Sights Unseen: A Hundred Days

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [30]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "A Hundred Days"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: A Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place after the episode. Also, this one's less canon-compliant that the others - I've reduced the time Jack spent on Eldora to 55 days, because 100 days is frankly ridiculous in so many ways, and have hand waved away the whole Jack/Liara thing because it never made sense to me to begin with.

**12 February, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“You missed Christmas,” she says, because what else is she supposed to say? The Colonel’s been gone half-a-hundred days and she’s spent every waking moment since trying to get him back. If she doesn’t remind him of all that he missed, Sam will be forced to admit how much she missed him, and that won’t do at all. Fifty-five days missing in action or not, he’s still her commanding officer. It’s still _not_ _allowed_.

“I know,” he says, not looking at her. The city is in that strange hour between day and night, when the sun has dipped below the horizon but it’s not yet dark enough for the streetlights to flicker on. Half the drivers aren’t bothering with headlights, half have flicked on their brights, and every storefront is lit up in neon and florescent. It’s too harsh, too bright, and Sam would give anything for night to fall in truth so it can just be her and the road, everything else disappearing into the darkness.

“You also missed New Years,” she says, because now that she’s started Sam can’t stop talking, because the alternative is silence and it’s been fifty-five days since she’s heard his voice. “I lost almost two weeks on your rescue dealing with Y2K. The world didn’t end, obviously, but I still had to help the system administrator update every computer on base. The fireworks were kind of amazing, though.

“You missed Cassie’s birthday too. She understands, I think, even if she doesn’t like it. Daniel, Teal’c, and I pitched in to get her the first three books of this series that’s become really popular at her school and told her they were from you. She loves them and is making us all read them too, just so you know-“

“I missed you too, Carter,” the Colonel says softly, reaching across the divide and putting his hand on her shoulder for just a moment.

Sam turns down his block, stopping in front of the house they’ve all taken turns checking in on. Cassie’s shovelled the walk more times than she can remember. Daniel’s picked up the mail twice a week and made sure all the bills were paid. Sam went in months ago and threw out everything that was in the fridge, then went through all the cabinets and threw out half of it as well, cleaning for hours until the breakthrough about the particle accelerator came. She wrote the initial calculations on the back of an envelope at his kitchen table and spent the night curled up in his bed, trying to catch his fading sent.

She doesn’t ask about Laira, however close they may have seemed when they were finally able to return to Edora.

He doesn’t ask her to come inside, though he stands with his hand on the door for a long time before telling her goodnight.

There still are some lines cannot be crossed, no matter how many days have passed, no matter how much she needs to prove to herself he’s really home at long, long last. For all the time that’s passed, nothing has changed.


End file.
